


Чешуя

by Gevion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Чешуя уязвима, ею не заменишь крепкую броню.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для fandom Force and Strength 2016.

— Когда-нибудь видел, как умирают или совокупляются змеи? — спросил однажды Доран.

Перед песчаными бурями у него болели глаза, он не расставался с темной повязкой и не отнимал руки от горячего лба. Оберин молча покачал головой — Доран многое слышал, не вслушиваясь, многое видел, не поднимая век:

— Верно. Они не любят, когда на них смотрят. Чешуя уязвима, ею не заменишь крепкую броню.

Теперь Дорана носят по улицам в паланкине, не пропускающем свет, — после смерти Элии он не показывает потемневшего от скорби лица, — а Оберина зовут аспидом, обвивающимся вокруг Солнечного Копья. Его судят по еще не совершенному, боятся, что он может забрать власть себе. У Оберина нет наследника, но восемь дочерей от разных любовниц прекрасно управляются как с короткими женскими клинками, так и с пиками.

«Доран Мартелл слаб, — говорят и недруги, и друзья. — Если его брат захватит престол, нам поможет только милость Семерых. Старший брат коварен, как старый ящер, а младший жесток, как василиск. Пока великий красный змей беззвучно стелется по земле, беззубый питон не поднимается со своего ложа в Водных Садах».

Они не знают: Доран все чаще останавливается в сердце Тенистого города, в небольшом глиняном доме с соломенной циновкой вместо шелкового ковра. Дорана не пугают разросшиеся лабиринты кривых улиц — в этой паутине вязнет каждый шепот, каждый слушок.

Всем известно: принц Оберин хорош собой, в нем видно крепкое соленое семя. Он не чуждается любых утех. Под покровом ночи он портит чужих дочерей и крадет жен, пьет кровь у скота в стойлах и травит рубиновое дорнийское вино в чашах своих врагов. Принц Оберин метит в горло, как кобра, и вовремя утекает из рук ужом. Он шипит, как гадюка, если злится, и не прячет раздвоенный язык и вертикальные прорези зрачков.

Чернь верит небылицам — крестьяне и слуги, с которыми Оберин сталкивается на пути к брату, суеверно отводят глаза.

В детстве Оберин любил играть в прятки со смешливой Элией, но слишком боялся, что его поймает скупой, сдержанный Доран. Он уже знал — ее отдадут в жены принцу Таргариену. Обещал, что вырастет и победит дракона, если понадобится. Стоя на тонких досках в порту перед кораблем, не хотел отпускать сестру от себя. Доран хмурился — считал ребяческую привязчивость недостойной принца. Из двух выживших сыновей только он годится на роль правителя, что бы ни болтали об этом при дворе.

Если Доран и удивлен тем, что Оберин нашел его, он ничего не говорит.

— Ты скрываешься здесь от меня или от солнца?

— И от тебя, и от него.

Когда из-за моря пришли первые вести о том, что Элию убили, Доран просидел в спальне Оберина от зари до зари несколько дней. Пугал его шепотом, в котором было трудно разобрать слова, слетавшим с пересохших, покрывшихся корками губ. Говорили: сестру не смогла узнать даже служанка, ходившая за ней с детских лет. Королеве размозжили череп, волосы слиплись от крови, оливковая кожа налилась синим, и влажный язык вываливался из порванного рта. Ее и детей положили под ноги новому королю, прикрыв багряными плащами с вышитыми золотом львами, чтобы не было видно крови.

Доран не ждет его по вечерам, а Оберин не обещает прийти, но знает — здесь ему ни в чем не откажут. Один львенок Ланнистеров погиб от руки собственного дяди, другой растет под присмотром дома Мартеллов, а третий совсем ручной, и все же Доран боится отпускать Оберина на королевский суд.

— Будь моими глазами, моей десницой в их логове, — тихо напутствует он накануне отбытия. Кивком просит склониться к креслу, чтобы согнать дрожащей горячей ладонью тревогу со лба. — Пусть думают, что мужи Дорна рождаются в чешуе. Не позволяй им видеть плоть и кожу под броней.

— До отъезда еще есть время.

Доран только качает головой:

— Я могу не дождаться твоего возвращения. Не хочу жалеть об этом до конца своих дней.

Он с трудом привстает, опираясь на подлокотники кресла, которое так ненавидит, усаживается рядом, тяжело придавливает собой. Оберин принимает болезненную ласку и прикусывает ядовитый двоящийся язык, чтобы не сказать: «Скорее я никогда не вернусь домой».

Доран еще жив, еще силен. Плоть под его рукой темнеет от приливающей крови, а грубая кожа, привычная к солнцу и воде, к царапающим ногтям и режущим клинкам, припухает в местах укусов — питон опасен для врагов, но в зубах его нет яда. Оберин почти чувствует, как Доран обвивается вокруг него, еще миг — и он не сможет вдохнуть. Оберин хрипит, бьется в судорогах, царапая сжимающееся все плотнее кольцо — под ногтями остается тусклая чешуя, — но не отводит взгляда от брата: его рук, еще не изуродованных болезнью, его блестящих узких зрачков. Он готов рассмеяться от влажных прикосновений холодного языка.

За вспышкой неизбежно последует долгий припадок: тело предаст Дорана, суставы опухнут, а кожа залоснится, когда он станет метаться на влажных, пропитанных кровью простынях. Доран знает это и торопится, не сдерживаясь, будто это единственная схватка, на которую он способен. Вестерос наслышан о сластолюбии и кровожадности младшего принца, но никто не знает — в приступе страсти старший бывает так же безумен и жесток.

Оберин остается на ночь, не жалуясь, спит рядом с постелью Дорана на твердом полу. Уходит на рассвете, затемно, в черном плаще, под воротом которого яркими отметинами горят кровоподтеки.

В городе его узнают, но все решают, что принц выслеживает очередную добычу, — будто в старой легенде, они дарят невинных дев и юношей в жертву чудовищу в обмен на клятву защищать. Он не расскажет случайной женщине-ройнарке, с которой встретится в порту, откуда взялись эти отметины, но прочитает в ее завистливых глазах грусть.

В Королевской Гавани ему не найти ни одной безопасной тени, чтобы укрыться, ни одной дружеской руки. Когда ему подложат отраву в вино или ударят кинжалом в спину, львы будут смотреть, как он корчится на горячих от дорнийской крови камнях.

Доран знает. Доран не говорит напоследок: «Прощай».


End file.
